


Locker Room Bullying

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/F, High School, Large Cock, Non-Consensual, Public Humiliation, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: A little fic for an original setting of mine. Poor Abigail gets quite a bit more attention than she wants thanks to her oversized dick, especially from her bullies who are not-so-secretly attracted to her.
Kudos: 15





	Locker Room Bullying

Abigail lets out a relieved sigh as the end-of-period bell brings an end to gym class for the day. Not only is she a chubby, bespectacled girl ill-suited to strenuous physical activity, she's also not much like the other girls in her class; the only monster in a class of humans, with lavender skin, thin pointy horns, and eyes with black sclera and slitted yellow pupils. Worst of all, Abigail is "gifted" with an enormous penis and balls, dangling awkwardly between her knees and refusing to be covered by any garment.

Unable to really participate with the rest of the class, Abigail spends her gym classes on one of the treadmills in the exercise room, waddling awkwardly on the machine for an hour, completely bottomless since there's no way she could squeeze herself into a pair of gym shorts. On some days the rest of the class is in the gym or outside, but today the class was using the exercise room as well, so she was treated to a long period of snickering and stares at her bare ass. At least she did eventually get an exemption...trying to go on jogs or play sports with the other students was absolutely humiliating, especially when the occasional stray basketball "accidentally" bounced off her dick, which wasn't exactly a small target.

As usual, Abigail hung back as the class filed out of the room and wandered languidly after them so they'd have fewer opportunities to ogle her. She slips into the locker room and keeps her head down as she hurries past her classmates, opening her locker to get dressed as quickly as possible. Her skirt does a comically poor job of covering her dick, but she feels about as clothed as she's able when she's wearing it. She doesn't even consider the showers; she wants to spend as little time as possible around her naked classmates, especially since it's pretty impossible to hide a three foot erection.

Not that hurrying is going to save her today. Three girls step out of the showers, their skin and hair dripping wet. Abigail recognizes them immediately -- the three prettiest girls in her class very much enjoy bullying her, and it doesn't look like they intend to let her leave the locker room without trouble.

"Hey, Abigail." says the blonde bully as she strides up to her.

Abigail stares at the girls' feet and wills herself not to get hard. "Leave me alone, don't wanna be late for math class." she mumbles, picking up her skirt.

The blonde bully snatches her skirt from her hands. Abigail reflexively looks up to grab it back, and she can't help but get a good look at her bullies' naked bodies; perfect breasts, smooth skin dripping with water, shapely bodies -- Abigail thinks harder about...baseball, or something, but she can feel her dick starting to twitch.

"I don't know why you even bother wearing skirts, it's not like you can cover that thing." says the blonde bully, tossing Abigail's skirt to her black-haired friend. "Look, if you have to heave that meat sack into the _girls'_ locker room, the least you could do is wash it.

"Yeah, Abigail, why are you so gross?" the brown-haired bully pipes up.

"Everyone thinks your big ugly dick is gross." the black-haired bully chimes in.

Abigail stammers, her cheeks blooming a deep red. She wants to defend herself, or at least avoid embarrassing herself even further, but she can feel her dick starting to stiffen, lengthening enough to brush against the blonde girl's thigh as it rises.

"Ugh." the blonde says, stepping back. "That turns you on, huh, Abigail?"

"She wants to fuck us, huh? That's what you're thinking about, right Abigail?" says the brown-haired bully.

"Abigail is so horny all the time. Good thing her dick is totally useless. I'll bet she'd drag one of us behind the bushes if that swollen salami would actually fit inside."

"I -- I wouldn't -- " Abigail forces out. Her dick is fully erect now, visibly twitching in front of the three girls.

"Mm, poor Abigail. Doomed to be a virgin forever." the blond bully continues, ignoring her. "Clearly she needs our help. Why don't you take a seat?"

Her two friends walk up and press down on Abigail's shoulders, forcibly seating her on the locker room bench. Abigail says nothing, frozen by embarrassment and the growing arousal building inside her body.

"It's a good thing Abigail has such good friends like us." says the black-haired bully, starting to run her hands up and down Abigail's dick. "Nobody else would ever wanna touch this thing." The other two girls join in, rubbing up and down the length of Abigail's shaft.

Abigail lets out a helpless, breathy moan as her dick throbs under their fingers. A thick trail of precum starts to run down her shaft.

"Ugh, gross." says the brown-haired bully as her fingers run through Abigail's sticky pre. Despite her protests, she takes her sticky hand and starts to finger herself with it, continuing to rub Abigail off with her free hand. The other two bullies are visibly enjoying this as well, not that they'd openly admit it.

"Ew, don't _touch_ it." the blonde bully says gleefully. "What a pervert."

"It's Abigail's fault, isn't it? Making everyone feel funny around her." says the black-haired bully.

Abigail whimpers. She can feel her body tensing up, and she squirms in her seat. "Y-you gotta stop...I'm gonna..."

"Oh, we know." says the blonde bully. "But you need it, don't you? No matter how disgusting it is." She rubs Abigail's dick faster. "Come on. You can even imagine it's going inside me. It's as close as you're gonna get."

Abigail shuts her eyes tight, her cheeks burning. The bullies step out of the way as her orgasm hits, shooting cum across the length of the room and splattering the opposite wall. Several torrential spurts pour out of her, leaving thick puddles of cum all over the locker room.

"ABIGAIL!" comes a voice. The bullies giggle and scatter as the gym teacher storms over. The teacher is a tall, muscular woman, no less attractive than the bullies, but at least she's clothed. "Abigail, this is simply unacceptable. Look at -- " She gestures towards the messy cum splatters. "This -- this isn't appropriate for school at all, and someone's going to have to clean this up."

"I -- " Abigail cowers as her dripping cock deflates.

"Just because you need to have that thing out doesn't mean you can just go -- go using it. I'm going to have to give you detention for this."

Abigail just responds with a defeated nod. She can't help but feel like the teacher had witnessed the entire scene, but somehow this kind of thing just seems to always fall on her.

"You're going to be late for next period too...well, hurry up and clean yourself up and get going."

With no real choice in the matter, Abigail scurries off to the showers. At least she has a moment to herself to cool off, but she knows she's never going to hear the end of this. Soon the whole school's gonna know she had a messy orgasm all over the girls' locker room...


End file.
